Speed Force
This source of energy has existed since the beginning of time, acting as a 3-D projection detailing past, present and future events of both reality and all those touched by the Speed Force. Throughout history the force has sought to reach out and alter those with its wondrous gifts, usually in the form of trans-dimensional plasma storms. It does this as a means to finding the one worthy to expend the built up energy it creates as it pushes time forward, acting as its runner to maintain the delicate fabric of existence. The Speed Force can become incredibly volatile without an outlet to help expend it's excess energy, often snatching people, places and things from across the eras into the Speed Force dimension, as well as depositing some of it or affecting anything and everything within it's immediate vicinity in odd ways whenever it built up to critical mass. The powers bestowed upon those touched by the force revolve around motion and progression ranging to acceleration, time, space, momentum, development, even evolution and enlightenment to name a few. Since The Speed Force causes existence to move forward affecting both the individual and the whole, there have been a great many who came under its influence over the years. Dropping down, absorbing and more often than not discharging a great many abstracts from within its confines of space and time, appearing in the form of wormholes opening up from all across history bestowing its mysterious powers to whoever it came in contact with. Stretching from the Mayan period to present day bestowing a host of different powers and abilities to a great many individuals long before finding a proper host in the wielder of its light. Such as the apes of Gorilla City who had been accelerated to the point they unlocked a higher consciousness from within after a lost civilization was destroyed by it. Enabling the increase of their mental capacity and ingenuity, growing into psychic powers coming with age and the viewing of the past, present and constantly shifting futures as well as traversing known history. Snatching a man out of time trapping him within its dimension giving him abilities over centrifugal force and hurricane winds, bestowing others with a myriad of other physics bending powers and abilities before finally finding its proper vessel in Barry Allen after suffering a lab accident. Individuals changed by The Speed Force can achieve a number of feats dependent on a couple of factors. Such as Speed Energy intake, experience in its usage and exposure to The Speed Forces clairvoyant dimensional space, those who were effected by it have the ability to sense the presence of other recipients of it as well as cloak themselves from each other. Powers Those with access to the Speed Force can use a large number of abilities, usually revolving around speed. Powers vary throughout each Speed Force users. This a list of all powers displayed by Speed Force users in the Pre-Flashpoint and New-52 continuity. Users may only posses some of the following abilities. Common Powers The following powers are common among just about every speedster connected to the Speed Force. * Superhuman Speed: Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. * Superhuman Stamina: Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. * Superhuman Reflexes: Speed Force user's reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being. They are able to easily perceive the movements of other speedsters, and react to danger and events. * Superhuman Agility: Speed Force user's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels greater than any human being. This allows them to easily maneuver when moving at superhuman speeds. * Accelerated Healing/Regeneration: Speed Force conduits are able to recover from and sometimes even regenerate from injuries far faster than any human. Any wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. * Aerokinesis: By running in a circle at a certain speed, Speed Force users are able to create a vortexes with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. They can also create powerful gusts of wind by rotating their arms at super-speed. * Electrokinesis: Speed Force conduits bodies generate Speed Force energy that manifests itself as electricity. This Speed Force lightning varies in color from the more common yellow, to red and blue. The lightning's properties are either identical or very similar to common electricity, as it reacts magnetically to metals and can shock people on contact. * Enhanced Mental Process: Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. * Increased Perceptions: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Intangibility: By accelerating their molecular frequency to a high enough degree, Speed Force users can make their body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through him. ** Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. * Self-Sustenance: Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. * Speed Force Aura: People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. ** Superhuman Durability: Due to their body being surrounded by a protective "Speed Force aura", Speed Force user's durability is heightened to immense levels. It protects them from injury from high speed impacts such as punches they delivers and receive from opponents. Advanced Powers The following powers are advanced applications of the Speed Force that must be learned. * Time-Travel: Some users of the Speed Force who are fast enough, are able to use their speed to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing them to travel throughout time. * Dimensional Travel: Some users of the Speed Force who are fast enough, are able to use their speed to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing them to travel to other dimensions and realities. * Electro-Blast: Some users of the Speed Force are capable of projecting bolts of lightning from their hands, as well as forcefully discharging a large bursts of lightning from their bodies. * Electromagnetism: Due to the large amounts of electricity generated from their body, some Speed Force users are able to magnetize and conduct metals near them. * Energy Construct Creation: Certain Speed Force conduits can focus their Speed Force energy to create constructs, such as costumes made of pure Speed Force energy. * Flight: Some Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. * Infinite Mass Punch: By moving faster than the Speed of light, Speed Force conduits have the potential to focus their extreme force into one massive punch; when used, this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. * Sharing the Force: Certain Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. This can also be used to lend objects speed turning something mundane like a pencil into a rifle bolt. * Speed Force Absorption: Some users of the Speed Force have been shown to possess the ability to absorb Speed Force energy from other conduits. * Steal Speed: Some Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. * Speed Mind: By tapping into the Speed Force with their brain, some conduits have the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. * Vibration Manipulation: Users of the power can control their own molecular motion to a point which they can utilize a slew of different effects, key among them is the ability to emit counter frequency pulses to generate earth quakes and shatter people or objects. ** Molecular Acceleration: By vibrating at different frequencies speedsters can accelerate potential energy causing matter to violently explode around themselves. Most users can make anything effected, be it matter or energy violently rupture in a burst of speed energy. Other Powers The following powers are either exclusive to certain characters connected to the Speed Force, or are abilities that cannot be learned. * Adaptive Metabolism: Floyd Gomez of the Gem Cities had been trapped in the force and gained an augmented biophysical anatomic process which accelerated his bodily build, going from an overweight individual to Supermanesque musculature form in a matter of days. Making his strong enough to rend and warp monorail steel girders with nothing but his bare hands. * Centrifugal Force Manipulation: One user of the Force in the New 52, Roscoe Hynes can utilize the rotary effects of directive forces in order to become a living twister, changing the direction of their spin in order to kick up gale force winds that can shift the trajectory of an object in motion. * Chronokinesis: Some users of the Speed Force are granted the ability to manipulate time. Some can use this ability to accelerate or slow time. * Decelerated Aging: Some Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. Others have the opposing accelerated aging process. * Age Manipulation: Magali was able to manipulate time to control personal time to accelerate or reverse the aging process via tactile contact. * Spatial-Time Mimicry: Xolani can blend within space in order to traverse great distances in an instant. He can also physically constitute himself of Speed Force energy in order to control their own physical dimensions appearing as a flexible 2-D entity. * Speed Force Sense: Some users of the Speed Force are able to sense the location of other conduits of the Speed Force, and use their connection as a homing beacon. * Speed Scouts: One user of the Speed Force, Bart Allen, has the ability to create "scouts", which are energy-like avatars of himself which he could send through the time-stream, then absorb their memories when they returned. Another user Godspeed calls this tactic being in two places at once, but use of it is taxing on his Speed Force connection. * Superhuman Strength: One user of the Speed Force, Jai West, has the power to accelerate the growth of his muscles, granting him superhuman strength. Most speedsters have a level of enhanced strength. * Atomic Inhibition: By stealing the speed from molecules and atoms around or from within, one Speed Force user can make anything immovable, impervious and incredibly dense. Use on a person grants them virtual invulnerability and increased strength while in objects such as thin air, a user can make it solid enough to be touched as well as make it all but unbreakable. * Process Speed Manipulation: The ability to control the rate at which things grow and progress with time. Turbocharger exhibited this ability to control and augment technology with but a touch, causing it to transform into greatly amplified mechanized forms or simply bolstering its power output. It's also possible to accelerate the psychological and mental attributes of those effected, bestowing upon them increased intelligence and greater brain percentage affording the use of vast psionic power as was the case for Grodd, Solovar and the apes of Gorilla City. | RelatedText = *Negative Speed Force *Barry Allen *Max Mercury *Wally West | Notes = * Different conduits throughout the multiverse excel in different Speed Force-related abilities, and it furthermore has differing effects on all of its users. Some examples being the original Flash, Jay Garrick's decelerated aging as opposed to Bart Allen's over-accelerated aging process. Others examples being how the Tornado Twins excel in using their speed to create high velocity whirlwinds that allow them to take flight, while Bart Allen has shown the ability to divide himself into multiple physical selves. Lady Flash, who is the keeper of the Speed Force in Earth-33, casts electrokinetic blasts that are capable of temporarily draining the movement of her target. And as the third Flash, Wally West learns how to manifest his costume at will, being created purely from the solidified Speed Force. Prior to the loss of his connection to the Speed Force, Jai West's super-speed could temporarily accelerate the growth of his muscles, giving the child super-strength. Notably, there is also the Negative Speed Force, which as the name suggests, negates and opposes the average Speed Force energy. Professor Zoom (and apparently Black Flash) are users of this super-speed that manifests as red electricity. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Category:Concepts Category:Dimensions Category:Locations